Harry Malfoy
by Ariadne Locke
Summary: Harry Potter is the biological son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the twin brother of Draco Malfoy. Told by Voldemort to kill the younger twin, Lucius and Narcissa thrice defy Voldemort. Being Re-Written because I am not happy with the quality of this story.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back! I am still working on my other stories but I lost the flash drive that they are held on and so, until I find it again, this is what I will be working on. I'm not exactly sure where I got the idea and I'm not sure where this is going…yet. But I can tell you that it involves Good!Malfoys and Good!Snape. I hope you enjoy and remember to review.

 **Summary: Harry Potter is the biological son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the twin brother of Draco Malfoy. Told by Voldemort to kill the younger twin, Lucius and Narcissa thrice defy Voldemort. First by giving Hadrian, their younger child, to James and Lily Potter. (James and Lily are unable to have children of their own.) Second by giving the Horcrux that Voldemort entrusted to them to Albus Dumbledore. And third by defecting to the side of the light and spying for the Ministry. In Harry's second year of school, he finds out the truth. His life, and that of his family's, is changed forever.**

 **Prologue**

 _Midnight July 31, 1980_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital_

Lucius Malfoy was, for once in his life, completely silent. Narcissa had just given birth to two very healthy baby boys and, while Lucius was overjoyed, he was also heartbroken. One of these boys, the smaller and younger of the two, would be given to someone else to raise until Voldemort had been defeated. He stared down at his children, two tiny blonde boys with silver-blue eyes and clasped hands, and wondered how he could do this. How could he give these two precious babies away? Sighing, Lucius lifted the smaller baby into his arms and kissed his forehead. Hadrian smiled at him, recognizing his daddy almost immediately, and Lucius' heart filled. He knew he was not giving him up forever but it still hurt. Beside him, Narcissa was holding Draco, tears making tracks down her beautiful face. Lucius kissed her forehead and turned to their audience. It was time to talk. He set Hadrian down beside his brother and spoke in a soft voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Albus, Cornelius. I'm thankful that you have come."

"Of course Lucius. You said it was quite urgent." Cornelius Fudge, the new Minister of Magic, said.

"It is."

"Can I ask why you've asked Lily and I to join you?" James Potter asked, voice confused.

"I'll get to that in a moment. First you should know that, although we did not take the Dark Mark, Narcissa and I were, until very recently, members of the Dark Lord's army. We've wanted to turn against him for years but…we were scared. When Narcissa got pregnant with the twins, we knew we had to do something."

Sensing her husband's distress, Narcissa took over. "When it came out that I was having twins, the Dark Lord became angry. Twins are powerful, the Dark Lord believes them to be more powerful than he himself is. He has…He has ordered us to kill our youngest child. We cannot and will not kill our baby. To protect him, we are changing sides…but we would like to be useful to you still. James, Lily, I would like you to take care of Hadrian. We've heard of your troubles with childbearing and we cannot think of anyone more deserving than the two of you."

Cornelius frowned. "How would you be useful?"

Lucius smirked. "I am in the Inner Circle, Minister. I can spy for you. I know that Albus has his own spy but it would benefit you to have your own spy as well. Narcissa and I can spy for you until you find a way to defeat him." He said.

"And how can you prove your loyalty?" Albus asked.

Lucius pulled out a thick leather-bound journal. "This, Albus, is a Dark Object. I'm not certain what it is…but whatever it is, it is important to Him. He entrusted it to me not long ago. Would I bring you something like this if I were playing you for fools?"

Albus took the journal and inspected it. When he'd finished, he looked up at Lucius with wide eyes.

"You have brought me something very valuable indeed. This object contains a piece of His soul. Destroying the object will destroy the soul fragment inside of the journal. I believe we can trust them, Minister." He said at last.

"Very well then, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic I accept your offer." Minister Fudge said.

"Thank you." Lucius said.

They turned to the Potters who were talking quietly. James nodded at Lily, kissing her forehead gently before nodding at Lucius and Narcissa. They would take Hadrian. Narcissa lifted her tiny son into the air and kissed him gently. Sensing something amiss, his brother began to cry and reach for his twin. Their tiny hands clasped and held on tightly, never once letting go. Lucius pried them apart, tears in his eyes. He handed Hadrian to James, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I would advise that you place a Glamour Charm on him to make him look like the two of you. And change his name….but keep it close to Hadrian. As close as possible." Narcissa said, gazing over at her crying son.

"My father's name was Harry." Lily said, waving her wand at the small boy in her husband's arms. In an instant, his hair darkened and his eyes turned green.

"Harry is perfect. Harry James Potter." James said, staring down at the little boy in his arms.

"Right then. James, Lily, you should get home. No one should know you were here. I will meet you at your house soon to discuss what to do from here." Albus told the young couple, smiling slightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Narcissa whispered to Lily as they hugged, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Thank you for giving us this gift. We will raise him as if we ourselves birthed him. He will never want for anything." James said, shaking Lucius' hand.

The young couple disapparated, leaving Albus, Cornelius, and the Malfoy's alone. Baby Draco was sobbing, his arms reaching towards the spot where his brother had been only a few moments before. Narcissa rocked him gently, not knowing that it would be twelve years before she got her younger son back.


	2. Chapter One

Authors Note: Hey guys. Here's the first official chapter of Harry Malfoy. In this chapter, the Malfoy's find out just how bad Harry is being treated at the Dursley's and comes to get his son back. I was originally planning on Harry not finding out who he really was until the school year started but I now have a VERY different plan for this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Addison Wells

 **Chapter One**

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _July 30, 1992_

Tomorrow was his sons birthday and Lucius Malfoy, as usual, both looked forward to and dreaded the birthday. He looked forward to it because of Draco. His oldest son was always excited about his birthday. But he dreaded it because it was another year without his youngest son. Twelve years ago, Hadrian had defeated the Dark Lord and, though Lucius wanted his son back, Albus Dumbledore insisted that he was safest where he was at. Lucius suspected that his youngest son was happy and healthy. Draco had met him the previous school year and, while he had been forbidden to tell his twin who he really was, had said that Harry was okay. The two boys weren't friends unfortunately. Hadrian had gotten to be friends with a Weasley and, while Lucius didn't necessarily hate the Weasley family, he didn't like them either. And the Weasley family hated his own. The Weasley - Draco had called him Ron - had turned Harry quickly against his twin. It didn't exactly help that Draco could be a bit of a ponce at times, though.

"Papa?" Draco's voice came from the doorway of Lucius' study.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why can't Harry come and live with us?"

Lucius sighed. "He's safest where he's at now. Dumbledore says -"

"I don't want to hear what that man has to say. Harry's not very safe. Did you see the people that picked him up from the train station? The man was as big as a walrus and twice as fat. And he called Harry 'boy'. Grabbed him rather roughly too, I might add. And then there's the matter of how...disheveled Harry was when I saw him in Diagon Alley. Honestly Papa, I don't think Dumbledore is right this time."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. It was no secret that Draco was observant. He was a Slytherin and Slytherins were known for being quite observant. Could Draco be right? Was Harry safe with Lily's sister? He would have to look into it. If Draco was right...Lucius would have his son back in a heartbeat. Less than a heartbeat even. He stared at his oldest boy for a moment before getting to his feet.

"I will look into it now. If I find that your brother is being mistreated, I will bring him home. I promise. Unless he is being mistreated, though, I see no reason to uproot his entire world." Lucius said.

"You'll see that I'm right." Draco said imperiously, blinking at his father.

"I'm going to tell your mother where I'm going."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Dursley residence to do a bit of surveilance. No you cannot come."

"Okay."

Draco headed off in the direction of his bedroom and Lucius watched him for a moment before turning towards his wife's sitting room. Narcissa could normally be found in her sitting room reading or writing. His wife was a brilliant poet and novel writer, though few people knew because she published all her works under a pen name. As he entered the sitting room, he found his wife buried in her muggle laptop writing. She looked up as he walked in and smiled. He kissed her quickly before speaking.

"Draco has just given me some rather unsettling news. I'm going to check it out." he said.

"What news?" she asked, immediately worried.

Lucius relayed what Draco had told him and then said, "I do not honestly think that Hadrian is being mistreated but...I feel the need to look into it all the same."

"I think you should. Hurry home, my love."

"I always do."

Kissing her again, Lucius headed off towards the Manor's Apparation Point. He pulled out the address of Hadrian's current home. Though Dumbledore had, at first, not wanted him to have it, Lucius had insisted. He'd wanted it for this very purpose: to check on his son in case something happened. He apparated to the small park across the street from Hadrian's home and disillusioned himself. After casting a spell that made his footsteps silent no matter what he stepped on, Lucius headed towards Number Four Privet Drive at a brisk walk.

The first thing he noticed, which worried him, was that his son was on his knees in front of a bed of flowers. Hadrian was pulling weeds while a - rather large - second boy watched and ate an ice cream cone. As he watched, the second boy tossed rocks at his son and laughed as they hit his son. Rage bubbled up in Lucius' chest as he watched the boy's father - who was indeed as large as a walrus - yell at Hadrian for provoking 'Dudley.' Hadrian hadn't done a damned thing! The second thing he noticed, which worried him even more, was that Hadrian obviously hadn't eaten or drank anything in hours if at all. Lucius knew this by casting a silent spell at his son. He glared at the two oversized males before making his decision. Hadrian was absolutely not staying here. Draco had been right.

Walking to the back of the house, Lucius waved his wand at himself and became visible again. He then pocketed his wand and walked back to the front of the house, face set in an angry line.

"Oi! Get outta my yard!" Mr. Dursley demanded.

"Dursley. I would get into your pretty little house if I were you. I am a wizard and not a very pleased one at that." Lucius demanded.

Looking down at Hadrian he said, "Harry, please come into the house as well. We've got many things to discuss and I do not wish to break the International Statute of Secrecy by discussing it out here."

"Who are you?" his rather inquisitive son asked, though it was quiet.

"Lucius Malfoy. As for why I'm here, you'll find that out in a second."

"Yes sir."

Vernon Dursley marched into the house, pulling his white-faced son along with him. Though the man looked furious, there was fear there as well. Good. Lucius meant to frighten him. How dare the man treat his son as a servant! Once inside, Lucius stood with one hand on Hadrian's shoulder and waited while he told Vernon to fetch his wife.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" the woman, Lily's sister, demanded.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I am Harry's biological father."

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, looking as though he'd faint.

"I will explain that in a moment, Harry. Sit down." Lucius said gently.

Harry sat down and stared at him as Lucius spoke in a calm, deadly voice.

"How long have you treated my son as a servant?" he demanded.

Petunia Durlsey smirked. "That's all he was useful for, the little freak." she said.

"How long?!"

"Since...since he could walk." she said, fear in her voice now.

Lucius was speechless.

"What do you mean you're my dad? I'm a Potter..." Harry asked.

"I'd like to know as well." Vernon demanded.

Lucius knelt in front of his son. "You have never been a Potter but by name, my son. You were born Hadrian Salazar Malfoy, twin of Draco. When you were born, your mother and I were - regrettably due to horrid choices in youth - followers of Voldemort. When he found out that you were twins, he ordered us to kill the younger twin. You. As soon as your mother went into labor, we contacted Albus Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and the Potters. We began spying for the Ministry, to give them insight into what Voldemort was doing. To protect you, we let Lily and James raise you."

Harry was white-faced. "If that's true then why did you leave me here?"

"We thought you were with a good family. A happy one. I did not want to rip you out of a happy existence."

"How did you find out that I wasn't happy here?"

Lucius smiled. "Draco noticed the way these...muggles treated you at the end of term. He came to me a few hours ago and begged me to check into it. Your brother is very protective of you, you know. He practically demanded I bring you home."

"Draco did? But he hates me."

Lucius laughed. "He was only hurt that you rejected his offer of friendship. Draco could never hate you. He has always wanted you home."

"Can I come home?" Hadrian asked, voice soft.

"I hope so. But if you come home, the entire world will know your story. Can you handle that?"

Harry nodded. "Do you...do you love me? Want me home?"

Lucius' eyes filled with tears as he pulled his son close. "We love you and your brother more than anything else. We'd love you to come home. It's where you belong."

"Then I'll come home."

"Do you have anything you need to gather? Or should we pick up new things once you get settled in?"

"Probably get new things. I...I don't have anything else except for Dudley's old things."

"Then come along. We'll go shopping with you and Draco after dinner."

He turned to the Dursleys. "You will NEVER see my son again."

And they left, back to Malfoy Manor where the rest of Hadrian's family waited.


End file.
